RWBY watch Chibi 2
by ds hero
Summary: SEASON 2 BABY!
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

"Ah!" Team RWBY and JNPR fell to the ground in an unknown place that seem familiar before. "Hey Huntsmen" everyone turn to see a teenage boy wearing a red flame mark black hoodie, blue water mark grey jeans, and yellow lightening mark white shirt. "DS Hero!" Ruby slam into him with a smile. "Seem you guys started to remember what happen the last time, which is the first, and know all of season one of RWBY Chibi." "Ya, season 2!" Ruby and Nora shouted as the rest glare at him with the feeling of why. "Time Line effect and stuff on the mind erase, more like a mind caged, anyway you are the only ones I bringing because of cash problem." He snapped and a table of snack and a T.V. set was in the room, as everyone take a set on the couches that also appear DS Hero has the disk in and press 'play'.

 ***opening of the show* Then the tile fallen apart and with Check mate landed on top of their partners. "This is so unprofessional." "You telling me…" "Cut, cut." Ozpin said as he walks in while Weiss hop off Ruby. "Ladies, ladies, we have a show to do, what is the problem." Yang get up which cause Blake to jump off. "The problem is Blake sitting on my head." "Well I won't be if Yang haven't knock everything over." "Alright, everyone calm down. Accidents happen." "But what if it wasn't an accident, what if we're being sabotage!" Ozpin then said they are being ruin from the inside with big words that I can't spell before Ruby was hit with a mic staff, held by Mercury. "Sorry about that." "Someone who pretend to a friend but is trying to destroy everything we work so hard to build." "Watch out!" Blake push Yang out of the way of a falling spotlight as Ruby took out her weapon. "Oops, it." Emerald said on the catwalk above. "Yes! All of that, all of those things you just said.' Ozpin just laughed before said he would have notice it with big words again. "But-" "Run along, all of you. Why don't you go play in a forest full of deadly Grimms." "Ah, okay." Yang said as everyone walk away with Weiss dragging Ruby by the clock. "Such sweet girls, but so naïve." Then the rose symbol fell on top of him by Cinder. He call for help in mutters. "Honestly, I think it's too easy."**

"Who vote that Ozpin let's his guard too much." "It's a land slide!"

*Scene change*

 **JNP were playing on Jaune's game board with Pyrrha's shield being the U.F.O. as she lift it with her semblance and Jaune adding sound effect before Pyrrha sneeze then apologize for messing up as the other two were upset.**

"Sorry." "You don't need to apologize." "It's isn't her fault that she sneeze."

*Scene change*

" **Thank you for inviting me to play a game of 'dodge the ball then eliminate the enemies with the ball' Ruby." Penny said with Zwei next to her as Ruby, Yang, and Nora are one team while Jaune, Sun, and Neptune are the other. "We just call it dodge ball Penny, and we're all friend here, not enemies." "Of course, I would adjust my target perimeter." Ruby freak out that everyone going to know about Penny being a robot. "Yeah, my junior detective senses telling me that something off about her. Neptune said with a mustache while Ruby try to mislead them. "Ha, no there isn't. She's completely normal, isn't that right Penny?" "That is correct. I am a normal meat person, just like you." Everyone feel strange about that comment. "Okay?" "Hurry up and pick so we can kick your butts Jaune." Yang taunted as Sun whisper to his captain. "Don't pick her." "Yeah, um, go for the dog." "You guys, I'm not picking the dog over her. We choose Penny." She skip in joy to her team who serve first, "I'm look forward to emotionally bond with you teammates." Sun become a jerk. "Just try not to get in the way." "Don't listen to him Penny. And don't feel bad if you can't hit anyone right always, it's very hard.' Penny was in attack mode and Ruby felt worry. "Oh, oh." "What the?" "Not in the face." Ruby, Nora, Zwei, and Yang were hit in a blink of a wink as the boys look over Penny in surprise. "You mean, like that." Yang was angry as she grab the ball as Jaune respond. "Yeah, that was-" "Awesome!" Sun cheers as Yang throw the ball at Penny's head, which it came off and was catch by her captain. "Oh my, this is embarrassing." Everyone yells and runs away from her with Ruby saving herself and Penny reattaching her head. "ShenotarealpersonIhavenoidea!" "Yeah, defiantly something weird about this girl." Neptune said as he came back.**

"Ruby, how long do you know Penny is a robot?" "Since before we fight that Paladin robot that Roman guy use on us Weiss, don't put the 'Dunce' cap on me please!" "Penny a robot? That explain why she ram into you that time Pyrrha." "Yes, it was weird that she want to smell my hair." "Oooohhhh! We have a killer Grimm robot as a friend, best dream coming true every!" "Monkey and his water fearing friend ain't that good with their job, right Kitty?" "Don't call me that and don't say that to them."

"Calm down because I'm setting the next episode!"

 **AN:** Many of you call for it so here it is, see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

"Okay, who is ready to watch the next episode?" DS ask as everyone was asleep that he anime fell at their laziness before taking out a bazooka. *BOOM!* "Aaaahhhh!" Everyone got up and pull out their weapons only to see DS and sweat drop. "Really?" Said Yang and Weiss since they try to get some beauty sleep. "It's faster this way and it time for the next episode."

*Opening scene*

 **Blake was reading a book when her leader and her partner pop out of nowhere. "Blake, Blake! Can we borrow some of your books?" Ruby ask. "Really, you're interest in my books?" "As many as we can get." Yang answer the cat Faunus's question with the sisters smiling. Blake start grabbing book allover while saying how great they are with a smile. "Great, we take them all." "I am so excited that my friends are finally learning to appreciate literature." Blake hug them as they giggle in greed.**

"You do reliesthat they going to use your books for something else."

*Scene change*

 **The books were stacks to form a wall when Ruby pop up, follow by Yang jumping up to the air. "Yang, unleash our fury on the enemy!" "Fire in the hole!" She throw a book at the other book fort, which Ren and Jaune were in, and has falling apart. "Sir, we been breach!' "Prepare for hand-to-hand combat!" "Take no prisoners!" "I never knew books could be so much fun."**

Blake chase after Yang and Ruby. "How come you didn't invite me?!" "It was even on both side." "I can't believe that half of my team are kids."

*Scene change*

 **Neptune was cleaning his badge in anger. "I just don't get it! How do you keep your badge so clean?" "I don't know man, really just got to use that elbow grease." Sun said as his peanut butter cover badge is being lick by Zwei. Neptune look back only to see the shiny badge before sighing.**

"I'm going to kill that monkey!" The half-sisters said as their teammates try to calm them down.

*Scene change*

" **This is it Neo, I devise the perfect way to destroy my enemies. MuHaHaHaHa!" Roman laugh evilly and grab a box with a G as Neo hold a sigh. [MuHaHaHa!] "My plan is fiendishly complex. Step 1 open the box. Step 2, step back as the Geist Grimm speared chaos!" The ghost like Grimm came out of the box. "Be free my vial monster, be free and poses whatever you want, just as long as you make it evil!" The Geist poses Roman's hat, and Neo pull another sigh to the angry crime boss. [Hats off to you] "Wait, no, not my hat. The girls, attack the girls!" The Geist drop the hat on Neo before floating away.**

"Ooooo, a new Grimm. I want to kill it!" The happy Grimm killing girl said with her slamming female friend nodded.

*Scene change*

 **Blake was going to pick a book when the Grimm poses the bookcase and throw books at her. "Ah, why have you betray me books?" Yang and Weiss came to help. "I don't understand, why is this happening?" "It like I always expected, textbooks are evil!" The bunkbed close to them fall on top of them as they were knock out. "It work! Hahaha, now all that is left now is that pesky little red. Come on Neo." Roman said as he and the mute girl left their place behind the door with the Geist.**

"I'm not pesky!" "Yes you are." "That will be my worst nightmare." "You and me both." "I think a hit on the mask will destroy it."

*Scene change*

 **Ren was making pancakes when Ruby walks in. "Hey Ren, what you doing?" "I'm performing coronary magic." Just then the Geist poses the pancakes. Whoa, you're weren't kidding." "I'm good, but I'm not that good!" Then the pancakes attacks, knocking Ruby out with Ren following. "Why do I always make so many pancakes?" "I wouldn't thought it would end like this. I mean really, it never occur to me." "Yes! Haha, finally victory is mine. Nothing can stop me now!" Just before he cheers, Nora came crashing down. "I'm, so, hungry!" With one bite, she all the pancakes AND the Geist as she become pot belly. "Nora, you said us from the Grimm!" "What Grimm? *Finger sucking* you're going to eat that?"**

"Mmmmm, wonder if Grimms taste good in pancakes, what?" Nora ask as the rest back away from her. "Better set the next episode before Jaune puke." "Burrga" "Or Yang."


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

"Okay, now that the puke smell is gone, let's start.' "Don't mention it in the first place!"

*Title Opening*

 **The scene is a stage for a magic show when Jaune walks up. "Thank you all for coming. I am the Amazing Jaune, master of the magic arts. And this is my lovely assistance, Ruby!" He point to the side when no one came out. "I said my lovely assistance Ruby… Ruby, what are you waiting for?!" Just then a red smoke came and Ruby appear. "Ta-da! I am Ruby the great, misterss of the magic arts!" "What are you doing? You making me look bad." "Okay, #1 you don't need any help to do that. And B, I am no one assistance. I am a magical partner." "The Amazing Jaune will not stand for this." "Well Ruby the Great will also not standing for what you are not standing for." "Then you leave me no chose, this call for a magic-off."**

"I am no one assistance!" "Of course you ain't you dunce, you use 1 and B to state your point." "If I be a magician's assistance then I wear a bunny suit, and Blake wear a cat suit." "Don't make stuff up!" "I didn't know you do magic Jaune." "Well, it's one of the many things my parents force me to do to stop my 'assail' of becoming a Huntsman." "Magic!" "Nora."

 **Jaune pull out a coin from Sun's ears while Ruby pull a blank check out of Yang's after going in deeper. "Blank check! Go get yourself something nice kid." "Ooh, sweet!" Sun took a bite out of the chocolate coin. "Pretty cheap dude."**

"You know Yang going to waste it all, right Ruby?" "Only if she know how to use it like me." "We were raise in Pacht, unlike Ice Queen." "Stop calling me that!"

" **Okay, everything is just a warm up. Behold as I summon for an amazing creature out of my hat!" Jaune pull and pull until he held Velvet by the bunny ears. "Velvet?!" "Hey, watch it with the ear! How do you like it, huh, feel good, like that?" She pulls his after she was release. "I'm sorry! Ow! I didn't know!" "Wow that was pretty good." "Thank you so muck! Ow. The Amazing Jaune will be here all week! Ow."**

"Wow that was pretty unexpected." "Who knew that bunnies are ferocious?" "Cardin must have break her patience at some point."

*Scene change*

 **Pyrrha and Jaune were walking when she spot a penny on the side walk. "Oh,** _ **Find a penny, pick it up, Then all day long you have good luck~!**_ **" She sang as she pick it up, flip it, and catch it with her semblance. "Way ahead of you." Ruby said as she carry Penny while she smile and wave. Pyrrha and Jaune look at them before going back to their penny with confusion.**

"You know Penny don't count as a penny." "Drats."

*Scene change*

" **Hahaha, we're going to destroy you Red. Hope you're prepares to lose." "Ha, we're always prepared, not to lose… I mean we're prepares in general!" "It's too late to turn back now, there no escape for any of you." "We don't know the meaning of the word." "Which one?" "Take your pick." [You'll be sorry!] "Yep, probably." "I like your dress." "Thank you." "Grrr!" "GRRR!" "All right, I want a nice, clean, game! Or you know, just a game." "Let's do this!" "What's that suppose to mean?" "What your face suppose to mean." "What?" Nora throw the ball and blow the whistle, which start the game. "Hey!" Mercury jump off Blake's head and kick the ball in mid-air, only to shoot after it and land on his back. "Oops." "Whelp that was the only ball so I guess it's a tie game. Let's go home everybody." "Aww!" Roman was complaining. "What? We train for weeks; we could have won for once!" "All well, now I guess we will never know, good game everyone." Ruby said has she left. [Nice footwork Dum-Dum] Neo's sign said as she and the others walk away from Merc. "I'm sorry, it when on by mistake. But hey, at least I kind of ruin their fun. That a kind of victory, an evil victory?" He was hit by the deflated ball of the second time.**

"Bbbbboooooooo!" "Even I know that was a mistake, well see you next episode, I think."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

"Warning, this episode shows cheating, copyrights, and a bunch of bad jokes by puns." Everyone look at Yang. "Oh come on, you don't have a sense of humor!"

*Opening scene*

" **Ha ha, tremble before SHEEPMAGNET88 mortal, I am unstoppable!" Neptune said as he plays a video game with Ren and Sun. "He really gets into this game." "You have no idea. Oh no, here come that guy who always kills you!" "What, my nemesis, TAILFELLOW01, this time I'm ready for him. I'm been practicing for weeks." "What's the plan?" "Serpentine, zing then zang, then zing again, and then hit them form behing." He dies. "No, how did he beat me. It like he know every moves I going to make before I make it." Neptune whine as his slouch to the floor then Ren saw Sun has a controller on his tail. "*Sigh* Why do you torment him like that?" "It's much more fun than the game itself." "It like he is inside my head!"**

"So that why Neptune was feeling grim, not that I'm worry." "So your boyfriends are messing with each other, right Kitty and Ice Queen?" "Yang, when we get back I'm going to ruin your bike if you keep this act up." "I wish _he_ hasn't got the pun thing."

*Scene change*

" **Say cheese!" "Cheese!" Velvet was taking a picture of Ruby, or more precisely her weapon. Then a hologram of Crescent Rose as Velvet changes mode until it looks exactly like the reel deal while Ruby was squealing . "Eh, not filter." Ruby gives a thumb up.**

"Of course she'll be acting like a fan girl." "She must have a Semblance that makes holograms solid, so that why I'm so excited!"

*Scene change*

 **The whole floor is cover with plates and crumble and Nora was sick. "What's wrong with Nora?" Neptune asks Ren. "I'm… not sure. She's been like this for hours." "Nora, do you eat all of Ren's pancakes again?" Sun asks her. "Waf…fle…" "Oh no, those are twice as filling as pancakes!" "You could say she was** _ **fed up."**_ **Yang made a awful pun. "Um, okay, I think we should probably send for help." "You guys, I think she bit of more that she can chew, am I right?" "Yang, quit screwing around! This could be something serious, like indigestion! Why are you doing this?" "Hi kids!" Taiyang arrive to the scene. "Dad, how do you get here?" "How you think, I use my legs." Sun whisper to Neptune. "Oh no, the thing worse than puns." "By the way, I want to get a shout out to side walk, for keeping me of the streets." Camera zoom into Sun. "Dad's Jokes (in slow motion)!" *Cricket chirping* "Just remember, I have to go iron all my clothes." "And I, um, have swimming practice. Yeah, I have concur all my fears." "I have to, um, I'm going to, um, my thing was, aw forget it." Ren went to his room, Neptune went through the doorway, and Sun jump out of a closet window. "What with your friends, I was on a roll." "It probably would have been** _ **better**_ **if you haven't started." "Agh, was that joke made of paper, because-" "it was** _ **tear-**_ **able!"**

"Now I know your pain Ruby." "Yes, no human or Faunus can handle all of that every day of their life." "Yeah, I have to hide from them to stay sane at times." "Come on, you don't understand a good joke if it hit you!" "Ren~, why did you left me~?" "There's no way I can drag you out in time, plus I think you was in a food coma." "Until next episode."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

"Jaune, I believe it is best if you back away for your own safety." "Okay, but why do I have a feel it's because my chibi did something bad?" "Because it true." Then the show starts.

*Opening scene*

" **Ha, ha, ha, where do you think you are going bunny?" "Please, I don't want any trouble." Roman and the three bad teens was threating Velvet "Hahaha!" "You threat your last bunny, Villain." "What, who said that?" Jaune then swing in with a mask, Ruby's cape, Magnhild and Ember Celica. "It is I, the crime fighter known as the Hunts-Man, and his heroic side-kick, WonderZwei." Zwei barks as Neo pull up a sign, [How mysterious] "What? Hunts-Man, aren't you a huntsman because we already have a bunch of those and they are basically heroes-" "Hammer of Silent!" "Hunts-Man bash Mercury up to the air with Magnhild before dropping it. "Gasp, we're clearly no match for this mysterious hero and his trustful side-kick!" "What are you talking about, it clearly that goofy Jaune guy who keep falling over stuff." "Gauntlet of Shut-Up!" Emerale was sent crashing to some crates by Jaune using Ember Celica. "Be gone evil doers, this city is under our protection. Right WonderZwei?" Zwei barks again. "Arrggg, we meet again Hunts-Man. And I'll be ready for you, and your stylish outfit." Neo pull up another sign. [Cute puppy!] The she and Roman ran away. "Thank you for saving me Hunts-Man, but weren't you scare?" "Ha, haha! The Hunts-Man and WonderZwei fears no one simply citizen." "Who Took My Cape?!" "I know someone didn't touch my gauntlets!" "Where… Is… My** **HAMMER!?"** **"Oh, except for that, got to go bye!" "But-" Jaune and Zwei left Velvet on the street.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "GET BACK HERE!" "Poor Jaune…" 'Wish he save me from a villain.' "Don't worry, they won't kill him. *Boom* But might break his legs as well the rest of his body." "Oooohh! Zwei is so cute as a side-kick!" "Evil dog, evil dog."

*Opening scene*

 **Zwei was chewing on a book while Ruby, Weiss, and Yang stare angry at him. "Guy's this pup is out of control." "Zwei, bad dog. Oh, it okay. I love you." "I didn't want to do this Zwei." Ruby blew a dog whistle that hurt Zwei's ears, then Blake came in and smack the whistle to the ground with Velvet at the door, shocking everyone else in the room. "Not cool." Velvet said as she and Blake left with angry looks and Zwei continues to chew on the book."**

"What! Why didn't you tell me your ears are sensitized?" "I thought you knew by animal stander." "You told us not to treat you like an animal." "If I wasn't blind by Zwei's cuteness then I couldn't have prevent it from happening."

*Opening scene*

 **Team RWBY was relaxing in their room when Nora crash in. "Guy, did you hear? The school is having a battle of the bands, do you know what this means? WE SHOULD START OUR OWN BAND!" Nora did a side flip while Yang hop up. "Yes! I so edgy and cool, I'm particularly a rock star. Look at me, Just Look At ME!" Weiss walk forward. "And I am musically gifted." "I don't know." "Girl band, YAY!" Ruby drag Blake and follow the others out.**

"Make us a band!" 4 out of the 6 girls in the room shouted. "Sure. Just compose a song first." Silent was in the air.

*Opening scene*

 **Nora on the drummers, Ruby on the base, Weiss on the keyboard, and Blake on the tambourine tuning their instruments when Yang slide in with her ax. "You are not ready for our rock, WE WILL MELT YOUR BONES!" "Yeah! Alright, smile for the camera girls." Taiyang said while filming, while embroues his own girls. "Dddaaaadddd! I'm trying to melt people bones." "You can do that and smile sweetheart. Ruby, stand up straight." *sigh* "You're the worst."**

"Dads, right?" "I know where you came from." "My seven sisters are worse than my parents since they try to force me to stand by locking me in my own room." "Oh my." "I didn't know my and Ren lost his to a Grimm invansion." "NORA!" "Okay I put the next episode."


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

"This may avoid Ruby-controlling, evil hat, and crush dreams. Please wear ear plug before going to sleep tonight." Everyone stare at Ruby before the show start. "What?"

*Opening title*

 **Team RWBY was sleeping in their beds when Ruby creep up to Wiess. "Wiess, are you asleep? Wiiesss!" "I love you most of all cake butler…" "Listen closely, you want to be Ruby's BFF." "No... Don't want that." Yes, yes, yes, yes you dooo… You want to hang out and do fun activates with Ruby, all day long!" "I do? That's terrible!" "No… It's good. Also, you going to tell everyone that Ruby is your super bestie, better than the restie!" Ruby pet Wiess's hair for a bit. "Perfect! You also going to wear matching outfits." "Oh my gosh, no!" Ruby left before Weiss wakes up, then she check on Ruby above. "What a strange dream? I must be studying too hard, better get some rest." She back to bed. "I have a full day of fun activates tomorrow." Ruby then creep down from above. "Sleep little snowflake, it's all going aquatint to plan." Ruby said with two white T-shirts with the words "Wiess + Ruby = Super Besties" in red on one and blue on the other.**

"GET BACK HERE SO I CAN FREEZE YOU IN A BLOCK OF ICE!" "I'M SORRY!" Weiss was chasing Ruby who was being hit but ice attacks. 

*Time change to morning*

" **Come on Bestie, I have a whole day planned for us!" Ruby said as she drag Wiess out the door while both were wearing matching outfits Ruby shown before. Blake was reading a book and Yang was just Yang-ing (Sorry, she made me say it). "That sound super fun, even though I am screaming on the inside." "Should we be worry about this?" "I'm sure it's fine." Then Ruby came back with her hand out and Yang reacts. "Feel free to use my motorcycle and here a little spending money for you." After handing s the key and liens to her little half-sister, Yang snap out of it when Ruby left. "What just happen?" "I tell you what happen, you and Weiss obviously have weak minds and are easily manipulated." Blake said as she got up and close her book, and Yang was weirded out when she saw the white T-shirt with the words "Backup Bestie" in purple. "What?"**

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'm SORRY!" "DIE!" Ruby is now being chase by her team who want her dead. "Good thing we good friends, right guys?" "Right Jaune." 'Maybe I should trick him on going out to a date with me one day.' "Ooo, maybe I should do it to!" "Nora…" "Eyai!"

*Scene change*

" **Come on hurry up before I lose it and show you my really back side!" Roman shout with the worng hat on as Mr. Wrong handled out the right hat, shaking in fear. "Finally!' Roman toss the replacement away and put on his hat back as the scene was next to the dry cleaner. "It just isn't the same." As he walk away whistling, the discarded hat landed on Mr. Wrong**

"Who would be weird enough to care for a hat?" 'The same to who care their wepon and clothes.' Ruby felt an arrow pierce through her heart.

*Scene change*

" **I can't believe my favorite author is here signing books. He wrote the 'Howling at the moon' series. It about a beastly protagonist who can never reach the object of his affection. It's so~ romantic, so tragic." Blake said to Ruby as her ears was out in the open. "Jeez Blake, I never see you so round up before." "This is huge, he a genius and yet no one know what he look like. So~ Mysteries~. Oh my gosh, I could die." "If you love him so much why don't you marry him?" "Don't be silly." Blake then tackle Ruby to the floor and strangle her. "But do you think he at less go on a date with me, I'm his biggest fan!" "Ah, yes, no, uh I don't know, stop hitting me!" Then Blake bounce off in worry. "Oh my gosh, you right! I'm folding the page… *rapid breathings* What if he think I'm weird? What if he hate my ears? This was a mistake, we have to go!" "Relax Blake, I think he just a regular person like you and me." Blake jumps to the stand to see she is next, she look around for the auother only to see no one then face Ruby who walk in. "Where is he?" "Zwei?" Ruby said as Blake turn back to see the Corgi wearing glasses on the stand. *Bark* "No… NNOOOO!" Blake drop her book and ran crying out of the book shop. "On the bright side, I think I can get you a date!" Ruby shouted to her team mate before face her dog. "Man that obedient school really went all out on you, huh." *Bark* Zwei blow some bubble.**

"No, no. No! NO! NNNNOOOOOOOO! I WANT TO DIE!" "Calm down Blake, it not the end of the world!" "Yeah, you already cuddle with him." "You could say you two are ending the war between your _species_." "Knock it off Yang, beside I think Zwei is in love with Blake." "Guys, Blake has foams in her mouth." "Ooo, maybe she has Rabies." No Nora, she just put herself in a coma." "Let's wait until she wake up before starting the next episode."


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

"Hello students, today we are going to learn about two fastest Huntsmen out smarting each other, the limit of a nice guy, and how to make a boom cake. Please hold question until the end of each clip." "What?"

*Scene opening*

"… **Therefore, history is good! Ingrates is bad, go read a book." Profess- I mean Doctor Oobleck was teaching class when he turn around to see Ruby sneaking in. "Miss. Ruby Rose! Glad you can join us, unfortunately class is nearly over." "All well, as you can see, a crazy thing just happen before-" Rose was silent when Oobleck stood next to her in the next second. "Detention! 1 day."**

"Aw man!" "Perhaps making battle plans durning the next isn't a great idea." "You should have done that during the day time." "What are you talking about? Rube shouldn't sacrifice any of her fun time!"

 **[The Next Day]**

"… **So in conclusion-" *bam* Ruby came into the room with a hat, glasses, and a fake mustache. "Hello, I'm being exchange student, also I'm not being late. This is when we get to class in my country." Oobleck was next to the disguise Ruby in the next second. "Ah, welcome to Beacon! Hold on, you have a little something on your lips." "No! Wait!" Oobleck rip off the disguise which hurt Ruby's face. "Holy cats! My face!" "Detention! 2 days."**

"Ouch, chibi me going to feel that all day." "You could Oobleck was _chibi 2_ rough." "Boo!" "At least I'm not the painful joke for this clip."

 **[The Next Day]**

"… **In conclusion…" Oobleck pause while Ruby climb to the top of the class outside. "I be right back, there something that require my attention immediately outside." After he has left, Ruby was lower by a robe from above her team. "Yes, I made it. Oobleck is no match for my cutting and stealth!" She then was rotated to the left to see him hanging by a different rope with his coffee. "Detention! 1…2…3 days." He spin her fast until she was a blur in the third push. "Ugh, I'm gonna be sick!"**

"I'm dizzy by watching my chibi self." "Lucky there a puke buctket over there, thank to DS." "Do any of you know where she got the rope?" "Maybe from the same place where the only Fauns in the room go our team flag." "…" "Really Kitty, the key and lock. And ice Queen, did you just made a joke.

 **[The Next Day]**

 **Ruby has drill herself into the room, not knowing it was empty. "I made it! Ha, nobody will remove me from this sit! Nobody! Wait, where is every one?" "Ha, Ruby! Just in time for Saturday detention." Oobleck said while reading a science maganize while Ruby finally notice. "Son of a * &^%$# ! ~"**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" "Yeah,yeah, Very funny,… And let go of me YANG!" "NNOOO!" Not Until You Tell Me The Basturd That Tell You That Word!" 'You did it idiot.'

*Scene change.*

 **Yang and Weiss was in the same room with Weiss using her scroll while Yang was bored, so she try hard to get her attention only get a side glare which cause her to snap. "Agh, Weiss, you're always so mean!" "Deal with it." "I wish you could be more like Pyrrha, she always nice!" Nora, who came in with a glass of milk, freezes before facing them. "That's not always a good thing." They stare at her as she drink her milk. Then in another room, Jaune has close a binder. "… And thats all the one-liner we should incorporate in our next fight. What do you think?" He ask Pyrrha who hear the whole list and her eye was twitching. Nora was behind them for research. "Boy, you are so created." Pyrrha couldn't speak what in her mind but fainted as her partner look away and Nora just shake her head before continues drinking her milk.**

"Pyrrha, how many times do I have to tell you that it okay to speak for yourself?" "I'm sorry, but I don't want to see you sad!" "Love~ trouble!" "Nora, don't make it worst."

*Scene change*

" **Settle down Peons! Let's get this** _ **evil**_ **class started." Cinder is teaching an evil class. "Look, those amateurs need it but I'm a criminal mastermind! This class is an insult to my indignity." Roman said with Neo agreeing before hit was hit by a spilt ball. "Who did that? Mercury!" Merc hide his straw while Emerald and Neo giggle. "Everyone focus! Today, we're learning about booby-traps." "She say traps.~" "Quiets! I need to concentrate, this is a very delicate presage. With the addition of this evil candle, Wala! One delicious evil cake, ready to explode. Any question?" "When's lunch?" "I mean about the cake." Neo pull up a sign. [Is it gluten free?] "What? I don't- what does that have to do with anything?" "Yeah, I not crazy about cake. Can we do a nice flan instead?" "How can you booby-trap flam!?" "Hehe, flan." "Are there any questions presefily about making this booby-trap cake?" "Yeah, I don't really understand how this supposed to work. It's clearly just a cake with a stick of dynamite in it." Cinder got mad. "You clearly not grasping this concept." She ignite the fuse. "See, now when you lean in to blow out the candle…" "Uh, Cinder?" "Yes, Emernald. What can you still not understand this concept? Oh…" Cinder said with shame as everyone look away and Neo pull another sign. [Happy Birthday.] The cake exploded and Cinder walk out with frosting all over her. "I… hate teaching." "Tellme about it." Proferess Port said which surprised Cinder.**

"Hahaha, she got catch by her own Trap!" "Now that what I call an _exploding desert."_ "Lucky it wasn't cookies or I will go hunting." "The same with pancakes!" "Okay, I'm setting the next episode. Do any of you know how to find Wi-Fi around here."


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

"Okay now, you going to learn many today, mostly the active half." DS said was arrow was pointed at Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Nora.

*Opening scene*

" **Come on Zwei, or we'll be late for the pet party!" Ruby shout happily at her dog as they walk through the halls when Nora come out and join them. "Pet party, what's that?" *wink* "Wink." Still didn't get her clue, Ruby try to get Nora to guess without Zwei noticing. "You know, it's a yearly party when Zwei could 'checkup' on his pet friends and he can get a 'shot' of fun while he's there." "Wow, that sound awesome! O, can I come? Can I, can I, please!" Nora begging Ruby, clueless on the truth. "Look, I can't tell you where we going or Zwei freak out and run away! And it takes forever to bring him back." "Why, it not like we're taking him to the Vet." "NNNnnnnnoooooOOOO!" Slowly but surely, Zwei freak out and attack Jaune and anyone else in the room with a gun after crashing through a door. "Why, wait. Look out for that… all mine gosh, wait. Wait, ahhh! This is insanity! Seriouly, I couldn't even do these things, how could a dog even do these things without an apposable thumbs!" "So, what time should I come to the pet party?" Ruby face palm at Nora's thickness.**

"Why Nora, why did you said VET?!" "How should I know that Zwei will freak out?!" "Common sense Nora, common sense." "At least she not like Blake who look like she about to scare him for life." 'This is too perfect! I just pretend to said I'm going to work at a vet and the mutt will stay away for me forever.' "Don't worry Zwei, I will protect you for the scary doctor~." "That dog… he crazy enough to hold a gun and fire!" 'Jaune is hugging me! Just relax and comfort him.'

*Scene change*

 **Tai came into the room with a tie-dye-shirt, hope for his daughter to get the irony but they ignore him until he annoy them to the point of yelling. "It's a** _ **Tai-**_ **Dye-Shirt, we get it Dad!" "You girl don't appreciated comedy."**

"Oh Dad…" "At least your father ain't a fauns slaving buniess man that try to use his daughter to increase his company profit." "You are defiantly not a normal Schee."

*Scene change*

 **Neptune, Sun and Ren has cover themselves in glitter with Ren dying the tip of his magenta strait of hair green. "If the girls are forming a band, then we sure too." "Yeah!" "Why did I agree to this?" "Because you love the sacred art, known as dance." "With all my heart." "What up my juggle dudes!" Jaune came with the wrong band theme makeup. "What are you doing?" "Oh, this, Neptune say to dress up as cool as I can." "Yeah, so what ARE you doing?" Then Jaune said it reflect two terrible music band. "Alright, I'm out. This is too werid." Ren was about to run but Neptune stop the ran then say he was the band only hope of fames and fortune. "Wow, you have a lot on riding this." Neptune said he will deal with this while placing Ren next to Sun then talk to Jaune but was allergies to the makeup and was dying while the rest freak out.**

"Neptune no!" "Am I that bad at making choses?" "No Jaune, it was a mistake." "I going to set the next episode."


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

"Okay everyone, before I start, don't do anything stupid if you feel like it." "Okay….." "Good."

*Opening Scene*

" **And she said…" "Now that a katana." "Get new jokes Yang." Yang push out her tongue at Weiss while Blake did nothing until Ruby crash into the room like a freak. "Everyone, shut up! I got some incredible news!" "What is it?" "Uncle Qrow is coming to Beacon!" The team leader shout as she bounce around the room like a bouncy ball. "All Mine Gosh! I can't wait!" A crow crash into the window and fell. "Your uncle Qrow, isn't he the drunk loudmouth?" "He prefer reckless rouge." "He's super cool." "All the time." The same crow crash and fall. "There sure are worse role model out there." "I mean he's defiantly cool, but I won't go as far as role model." "I'm going to tell him you said that." Just then, Qrow came in to open the window before running back outside leaving team RWBY in shock, Blake look back and forth before responding. "Was that… your uncle Qrow?" Then the crow enter and become Qrow. "Ta-Da!" He was tire. "Uncle Qrow!" "Wait, no!" Ruby jump on her uncle and the two fell off the second level. "He's really cool." Yang said as the two remaining members don't know what to say.**

"Ruby, you need to think before you act." "Sorry! Don't put the 'DUNCE' hat on me!" "Do you really think he that cool?" "This prove NOTHING!" "Even I know to check the window before trying something like that."

*Scene change*

 **There was a bunch of people protecting while holding up signs, let's read them.**

 **[No more curfew!] [Down with vegetable!] [We want pizza!] Blake, Velvet and Sun [Equality for Faunus] Yang [Save the bees!] Zwei [no ho wurk on wekends!] Nora and Ruby [No homework on weekends!] Weiss, Ozpin, Port, and Oobleck [** _ **More**_ **homework on weekends] Then Neo was about to speak when instead she pull up a sign. [This is just how I speak!] And ending it with a kiss.**

"Weekends are for fun!" "It's better if we focus on learning more!" "What with bees?" "I don't know, maybe they are taking Bumble bee away from me… NOT MY BABY!" "Somehow I know she was going to say that in sign form."

*Scene change*

 **Yang was pushing Jaune toward Weiss and Ruby, who were texting. "Weiss, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. Wear something pretty and don't be late." The two partners look at each other before facing Jaune. "Ok." The blondes cheers. "That's it, now you are being a Yang man!" "What weird thing are you two doing?" "Yang my new life-coach, she teaching me to get what I want by being more sorted." Then there a scene of Zwei about to pee on Jaune but he stop him. "Stop." Yang nod to that. Next is a scene of him ordering ramen, but go for the bigger meal. "More." She winked with a thumb up. Last is a scene out in the woods, a baby Beowolf was to pee on a pee that Jaune was hiding behind only to be stop. "Don't." Yang clap slowly. "Now how about a little appetizer before dinner." Jaune lean in for a kiss which freak the girls. "Ew, I change my mind." Weiss freezes Jaune before the girls walk away. "Okay, message receive. Can somebody let me out now?" "Yeah, he not ready to be a Yang man." Just then, Zwei came in and pee on him. "Yeah, that make sense."**

"Eww!" "I need a better life-coach.' "I can help you!" 'And show you my love bit by bit.' "Wait, Grimm need to use the bathroom?" "Thing a comedy thing." "Time for the next video."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

"Sorry to say this Yang and Ruby, but your dad is going to die…" D.S. said to the half-sisters. "WWWWhhhhaaaattt!" "This can't be happening!" "… Mostly because his only daughters don't think he was cool." They face planted to the floor anime style then yell angry with waving arms. "That not funny!" "And, oh yeah, by the way checkmate, yours boyfriends are fighting the Geist that manage to escape Nora's stomach." "He's not my boyfriend!" They say with blushing face while Nora rub her belly. "Chibi me is going to have a tummy ach, chibi Ren take care of her." "Nora, you know they can't hear us."

*Opening scene*

" **And that girls is how you roll snake eyes." Qrow explain to his nieces before drinking. "Oh yeah, they look like little eyes. So cute." Ruby compament, then the last members of the family join in. "Hey guys, what going on? Up top!" Silent was in the room when no one tag Tiayang. "Uncle Qrow is teaching us important life lessons." "You know like, Love is for Sucker and Rules are for Fools." This got him worry. "Wait, what?" "And never get caught cheating because it only cheating if you get caught." *Gasp* "Qrow, what are you telling the girls?" "It's a harsh world out there Tai, I just teaching them everything they need to know." Qrow said as he drink and thumb up to the girls who return back. "I already teach them everything they need to know about justice, honor, AND maintaining oral hygiene. Great job girls." "It's okay dad, you can teach us about the boring stuffs and uncle Qrow can teach us about the cool stuffs." *insert blank eyes* "But I'm cool too, I'm a cool dad right?" Girls laugh. "Good one dad. Wait, were you serious?" "But I have a tattoo, and sweet cargo short." "Yeah, that adorable. Come on girls, let go set off illegal firework." They follow him skipping and Zwei follow. "I can do anything he can." Tai mumble as he make fun of him then drink some beer before spiting it out. "It burns…"**

Ruby and Yang was being stare at their comrades. "Okay, okay! We should have conserve about t=our dad's feeling next time." They only got nods of approvals.

*Scene change*

 **Neptune was sleeping in bed when the Geist enter the room. It was about to strike when some knock on the door, forcing it to hide in a brush. "Yo dude, back from the gym. I am sweaty, going to hit the shower." Sun said as he pick up his shampoo, towel, and brush along with the Giest. "Okay. *Ducky squeck* Why do you wake me up for that, whatever I don't care." Neptune went to sleep while Sun head to the showers, the Giest was shaking in fear.**

"Awe, poor Grimm." "Don't feel sorry for the enemies!" "I don't get girls." "Neither do I."

*Scene change*

" **And that's why you never tell a cute waitress your real name." Qrow finish his story to his nieces who are giggling, and then their dad came in with Zwei pulling him on a boad as he wear a cap. "Dad? Since when do you skate board?" *psst* "I been skate boarding for years, you haven't notice since I been chil-laxing." Then Zwei chase a cat. "Zwei, you can stop now. Zwei, WoW!" There was a car crash.**

"Is that true?" "We don't know."

*Scene change*

 **Qrow perform a perfect dive in the pool then came trouble. "Hey girls, cherck this out-wow!" Tai hit the board with his head twice before belly flopping in. "Ow, it hurt… so much.**

"Okay, even I know not to run on a wet surface unless it a race."

*Scene change*

 **Qrow is dancing smoothly in a club as Ruby pass him a glass, then Velvet pointed out someone. "Hey… who that weird guy staring at us?" Tai was trying to dance cooly and fail at it. "Yeah, I use to have some sick moves when I was younger. Want me to teach you some of my sick moves?" "No, that's okay dad." When Yang respond to her old man, Tai trip and fell. "Dad! Are you okay? Why are you acting so weird." "I saw how much you look up to your uncle Qrow because he's 'so cool' that I want you to think that I am cool too." "Well, dads aren't suppose to be cool, they're suppose to be dads. And you're the best dad in the world." "You really mean it?" "Yeah, that way better than being cool. Now stop trying to get kill." "Well, I guess I did alright if I raise girl like you." "Well, I guess my work here is done." "Qrow said out loud before walking out but Velvet disagree. "But you didn't do anything." "Didn't I Rabbit, Didn't I." "My name is Velvet." "Like I care."**

"Comedy, always make a twisting point before the end." "Yup, time for the next episdode."


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

"Its movie time in RWBY Chibi's world and 6 friends can't decide, while ice cream is being dress up." D.S. told everyone. "What! Who watching the movie?" "That what you going to find out

*Opening scene*

" **I am so ready for movie! So, what are we watch?" Jaune ask as he, Pyrrha, Ruby, and Sun were standing outside of the theater. "I think we should watch 'Love More Than likely' I hear it's a very tenter love story." Then Pyrrha imagine herself sniffing a flower when a Beo-wolf try to sneack attack her, but someone came to save the day. "Watch out fair maiden, I'm here to- agrh!' Or at least try to before messing up in a good way as Jaune, riding Zwei like a horse, crash into the wolf Grimm. "It's okay, I meant to do that!" Jaune said with a thumb up while Pyrrha just smile happily. "My hero!" When Pyrrha return to the real world, Sun disagreed. "Yuck, no way. Let's watch something cool, like' Try hard 2: try harder'." Then he imagine himself shooting att Roman who return fire, flip Jaune's game board while yelling at Neptune. "I play by my own rules!" Then the two walk away slowly, "Dude, why are we walking so slow?" From an exploded building while Sun putting on sunglasses. "That why." As reality return, Neptune as behind Sun with both their arms cross. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. I hope we could watch new animated children musical." Velvet appear before imagine herself singing. "Little bunny Fufu-" "No, we're not seeing a musical!" Sun shout in the real world as Neptune put in his two cent. "Beside, no one like a cartoon." This got her down in the dumps while Ruby felt that she in a jam. "Mm, this is going to be harder than I thought."**

"Pyrrha, why am I the hero and you the damsel in distress when the roles should be in reverse?" "Well, it's basic logic that the male character save the female in most movie." "I hope chibi me will see a movie soon."

*Scene change*

 **Neo was fashion walking in Wiess's dress, after a twirl she pose as a pillar rise her up in front of Roman. "Eh, spoiled brat.' She then change into Ruby's dress and took out her tongue. "Eh, I'm getting angry just looking at you." Neo then change into Roman's suit with cane and hat, Roman just pull out a sign. [Alright, Yeah. Looks better on you.]**

"That midget brat just made fun of our outfit." "Yeah, the cape is a copy off and she never use my baby!" "Girls…"

*Scene change*

 **The 6 friend still deciding on what movie to watch as night came when Jaune speak up. "Guys, I got it! All the best movie right now are all about superheroes, I think we sure see 'The Hunt-man rises." He then imagine himself as the super hero while Zwei is his sidekick. "I am dark justice, I am cold verges,…" The camera aim down to see Cinder and her lackeys. "How long will it take?" Cinder said as Mercury groan. "He hasn't start his origin story yet. He retells it every… single… time!" drag back from being a hero, Ruby has a bright idea. "Ah, oh you guys. I know exactly what we should see, it's a horror movie call 'Dog Rain'." Ruby imagine herself walking down the side walk when it started to rain dogs, or more like Zwei clones, but she cheer. "Ah, so many puppy! Ha, so ticklely…" She wake up to see everyone staring at her. "How was that a horror movie?" "Well, she doesn't keep all the puppies." She explain to Jaune when Wong flip the open sign to close. "Huh, guess we miss them all. So, same time next week?" "You bet." "Sounds lovely." "I be here." "This was fun." They all went back to their dorms.**

"What's wrong with you?!" "I don't know!" "Until the next episode!"


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

"Here at Beacon we serve fro-yo, help you learn to care for your weapons, and make you do dangerous missions for dumbest things." D.S. explain as the rest just stare at him before Ruby speak. "That not Beacon is about-" "Moving on to the next episode!"

 **Ozpin was whistling in the emerald forest when I thought came to his mind. "You know, sometimes I feel rather guilt on sending children on these dangerous missions. Ah, they'll be fine." Just then, Ren crash landed. "Lie Ren, did you complete your quest with the artifact of entre?" "You mean these house keys?" "They are known by many names." "Is one of those house keys?" "Name is not important… better make a copy of these." Then Ruby walk in with flames on her cloak. "Miss Rose, did you recover-" "just a second." She fell on her back and smother the fire. "Okay, here your scroll, I mean the artifact of knowledge." "You didn't look at the photo gallery did you?" Ozpin said as he look into his scroll. "I was mostly trying to escape the forest alive so no." "I still hasn't delete all the photos of the faculty costume party, which wasn't a costume party at all. Port!" "Do you want to talk about it?" "Erase, erase, ooh. Okay, that look pretty good, you work that legs Oz." Ren feel like puking. "Wait, wait, are you just sending us on quest to find stuff you misplace and calling them artifact?" "Ruby Rose, I am shock. Shock and dismayed on these baseless accusation." Then Jaune crash on his face while screaming. "Professor Ozpin, I retrieve the spectacle of far-sight. They were in the crave of discomfort, just as you foretold." "Darn those couch cushions." "I knew it!" "Um… look, a distraction!" Oz ran as they look away and Ren growls at the retreating head as the cane follow. "I copy the photos." Ruby whisper.**

"You have embarrassing photos of Ozpin, show me!" "They are back home in my scroll, and you're choking me Yang." "How could a teacher sweep so low?" "White Fang."

*Scene change*

 **It was weapon repair day and Mr. Port was watching everyone. "Good work Ms. Rose." Ruby was using a power drill. "I like your style." Yang was using a blowtorch. "Very professional." Wiess was working like a surgeon. "Impresses." Penny shoot lasers out of her eyes. "Oh yeah, that nice." Jaune was using a toy balloon hammer and Port face palmed himself.**

"My parents never let me use any tools." "Laser eyes." *slap* "Snap out of it Rubes!" "There, there Jaune."

*Scene change*

 **Roman and Neo walk in to the room. "I admitted, that evil didn't quite work out as I planned. But its okay I have many more schemes, I the schemyiss, I am heavy with schemes." Neo pull out a sign [And light with adjectives.] roman press a button and a giant gun rose. "I present to you, the death ray." Neo claps.**

 **Some times past, they return cover in smuts. "Alright, it still have a few bugs to work out." Neo pull a sign. [Like blowing up?] "I have other evil invention." Roman press a buttom and a weird helmet feel on his head. "Behold, the brain scammer."**

 **Some more time past, and they came back as Roman's brain is scammed and the helmet is crack. "N-n-note to self, the brain scammer goes on the victims' head, not mine-mine-mine." Neo pull a sign before hiding it. [It's doesn't matter.] Roman then hold a glove and explain its evil ability.**

 **Even some more time past and Roman stomp in and throw the glove. "If it going to drain the batteries that fast then what the point?! WHAT THE POINT?!" He start crying like a baby and Neo think of something before pulling a sign. [Froyo?] "Oooh!"**

 **At Fro's go, they walk out with froyo. "Brain food! We will enjoy a frozen treat, then enjoy Ruby's defeat. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" As He about to take a lick, it fell. "Just once things will go my way." He said as Neo pat him and both left, only for Ruby to skip in and trip by the froyo then fell on her back hard. "Wow mama! Oh, my back. I've been completely defeated."**

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Many laugh at the fearless young leader as she pouted. "Now that our tour ended, we see you on the next episode."


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

"Yang, Ruby, is it disappointing when your father AND uncle to come into the same meeting in school when you get in trouble?" "Diphenyl." "Tell me about it!" "Blake, how difficult is it to make a beauty video when your boyfriend is shouting back in craziness." "First, I have no boyfriend. And second, super." "Wait! You did a beauty video without me?" "And finally, how many know that Ruby is horrible party planner?" Everyone not being judged raise their hand as Ruby act like she has a heart attack and partly fainted. "Why~~!"

*opening scene*

 **Ruby and Yang was sitting outside the classroom when their dad and uncle came. "What did you girls do this time?" "I object, they have no witnesses, we're being frame!" "Um, its sociality fault, I'm young and impressable, video games made me do it!" Then the door open and Ozpin pop from inside. "Let's get this over with." "I'm sure it's not that bad." "They did WHAT!" Tiayang almost scream as Ozpin explain the event and Qrow look fine. "The good news is the fire is finally under control and the cats are expecting to fully regrow most of their fur." "Well, you got to admire their ambition." "Don't encourage them, you know they get this from your side of the family." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, don't try to pin this on me. I busting my butt out there in secret mission, what do you do all day?" "Oh, suddenly you care. You want to know what I do all day." "That what I asking." "Well I make a home for this family, that what I do all day. And it wouldn't hurt to show some appreciation." "I don't have to listen to your crazy." "Oh yeah, well you also don't have to eat my cooking." "Yeah, well your noodles are overcook anyway." "Hun… how dare you? I want you out, get out of my house!" The girls were listening in to their care takers when Qrow kick the door open. "Fine, I will but I'm taking my drink mixer." "That a blender and its mine, my mother gave it to me." "I lick it, it's mine." "That not a thing, stop licking all my stuff!" After those two left, Oz confront the girls. "Right. Well, you girls has been punish enough." "We're so sorry for their behavior." Ruby apologize.**

"Whoa, and I thought having seven older sisters is a pain in life." "Well, not everyone could have a perfect family." "You're not helping."

*Scene change*

 **Sun turn on the camera before focus it on Blake. "Hey, I, um…. Doing a beauty blog or whatever. Why am I doing this?" "For the clicks, clicks are everything!" "Right, let's get this over with." Blake took out an eyelash presser when Sun freak out. "Oh man, what is that! Are you going to pull out your eyeballs, is that normal? Do all girls do that?" "Yes, Sun. All girls pull out their eyeballs to look pretty." "Sick! Girls are weird. I'm learning so much, keep going!" Blake then grab a power clamp. "What that stuff?" "Dork repellent." "No way, really! Does it work?" Blake blow the power on Sun and the camera was cover while Sun was coughing. "I can't see anything, I got to go wash my eyes." He drop the camera as she wipe a bit off the lenses and ends the video with a wink. "Yeah, it work pretty well."**

"So how do I do?" "Can't tell, the monkey was interfering too much." "Yeah, can't he tell that girls have a hard time putting makeup on, and don't get me started on clothes. What? My sisters force me to dress up like a girl when I was a kid." Jaune said to his friends who was shock, Ruby was giggling, Wiess disbelieve it, Blake try to get her head out of a scene of one of her book when the male hero has to pretend to be a beautiful girl to save his true love, Yang grinning crazy for the blackmail materials, Nora laughing her lungs out, Ren still in shock, and Pyrrha has fainted on the floor with blood coming out of her noses. "Can someone wake up the so call undefeatable champion up? Thanks." DS said as Nora shock her teammate.

*Scene change*

 **Most of team RWBY was walking on the sidewalk went their fearless leader came to join them. "Hey guys, do you know what fun?" "Cruising on your motorcycle, dancing on a shady club all night long, beating down a room full of bad guys!" "Hm… I would say, good manner and good pastor." "Silent." "No, no! Uh, no, no! A surprise party! I think Pyrrha's birthday is coming up, who's with me?" Ruby point out like a leader, but her tem won't follow in her plan. "Yyyeeeaahh, No!" "I agree with Yang. Ewe, that was strange to say." "Ooohhh, but why not?!" "Ruby, don't take thing the wrong way but when your throw a surprise party…" "You are terrible at throwing surprise party." "…yeah." "Girl, what are you talking about?" Flash back to Jaune's party. Jaune walk in to his team dorm to see his team around his cake with Nora eating it. *Gasp8 "SURPRISE!" Ruby came out with a mega horn and throw the captain out of the dorm. Flash forward to Yang's birthday. She came into her team dorm to see both teams with a beowolf cake. "Surprise!" She ending up blasting the cake and continue to punch the air with her eyes close as Nora dig in to the remains. Now the scene was in a classroom with Professor Port walking to see a present. "Oh ho, a mysteries gift. No doubt it was from secret admirer who heartily of my..." As Port lift the lid, a sign with 'You're old' sprang out before everyone jump out of their hiding places. "Surprise!" "Ah, my heart! Argh…" He was having a heart acttack which Ruby made it worst with her megaphone. "SURPRISE!" "Nope, shutting down." "Oh my gosh! We kill Professor Port!" "CLEAR!" Neptune jump in with his electric triton out to shock the teacher back to life form wises somehow when the scene went back to the street. "I mean… he didn't die die…." Ruby couldn't do much with her team staring at her.**

"Okay! I would set another party unless you say so. Happy!" everyone smile before DS cut in. "Onward to the next episode!"


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

"Warning, this episode show epic fail cannonball, loneliness, bad joke, and office Grimm. Plus Ruby, you should prepare for the worst thing that could happen before." "What?!" "Office Grimm?"

*Scene opening*

 **The cast was at the pool, Nora and Velvet was sunbathing, Zwei is the lifeguard since he is on the watch tower, and Sun was going to do a cannonball on the dive board with Jaune watching when Penny came. "Hello everybody, have you seen Ruby? I suppose to meet her in exactly 36 seconds ago." Silent was in the air for a bit. "Nope haven't seen her. CANONBALL!" Sun did one. "Yeah." "Oh, why is Sun punishing that wooden plank?" "What? Oh, no we're playing cannonball." "How do you play that?" "You just high into the air and yell 'Cannonball!'. Whoever makes the biggest splash win!" Then Sun swim back. "Do you want to try?" "Uh, I don't really like the water." She said in fear, but Jaune soon said the trigger word. "Come on its fun." "Fun…" penny said as her face was in cheerful mode and she was on the board in a flash. "Increasing body mass, plotting attack vector." "ba-ba- what?" Then Penny launch herself into the sky. "Oh man, maybe this wasn't the best idea." Jaune said, then Ruby came in. "Hey, have you seen Penny? I suppose to meet her here, she's real sticker for being on time." "Wha-wha-wha-wha- Penny! Penny who? I don't know that, who's that?" "Red-head, very curiuos, overly trusting. You know, Penny!" "Okay, promise you won't get mad." "No…" "Hey, what's that?" A laser target was form by the robot girl. "Ooh…" "Jaune what did you do?" *boom* Penny landing on Ruby, burying her into the concert. "Well darn, my targeting must be misalign." Penny adjust her head as the boy was barely stun. "Um…" "Oh, Cannonball!"**

"NO! My baby sister is dead!" "Yang… you're killing me… gawk!" "I'm going to die later." "Don't worry, it be fine." "She doesn't like water like I do?" "More like she get short circuited. I should notify the Atlas Military about water proof water for wet location." "Whoa…." "No Nora, not letting you do that."

*Scene change*

" **Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm." Ruby was humming near the fountain when her uncle came by. "Hey there kiddo, wait to see that new monster movie? I could use a hand sneaking candy in there." "Ah, I go get my cargo pant!" The two left for the movies. Yang was laying on the statues when her dad jump in from of her. "Hey Yang, how about a little sparing?" "I was about to say the same thing, but beat me to the 'Punch'!" They bump fist before she grab and throw him to the air. "Whoa oh, that my girl!" Blake was sitting on a bench when Sun come down from the tree painfully. "Hey, wanting to try that reading you keep talking about." "Library card, *smack* you be needing it." She said while throw it to his face then they're off. Weiss saw them and look around for someone to hang with before getting lonely for the wait. "Weiss!" She turn to see her big sister was here ran to her. "Winter!" "A pleasant to see you dear sister." "Oh Winter,-" "What did I told you about sighing in public/" "I…" "And make eyes contact when someone is speaking to you." "Sorry!" "And stop apologizing!" "Of course." "Now, let review how your classes have been going. I also need you to show me your living quarters to make sure they are up to my standers, I refuse to have my little sister to stay in any abode that is not up to code. And don't mistake my rhyme for a cheery mean." The older said as she walk away with her younger pause at the moment before smiling. "Oh, how I miss her."**

"I didn't know your sister give you tough love!" "She means well… AND DON'T TOUCH ME!" "How was that date with your boyfriend?" "First, it wasn't a date. And second, HE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" "At lease you gals don't have a family that try to stop you from following your dream." "Oh my."

*Scene change*

" **Victory is in our hand evil minions. This time my nefarious plan will success!" *Roar* Cider told her speech to a group of Grimms as her crew guard her rock, then the scence change to two beowolf having a cup of joe from real chibi beans. "What she going on this time?' "You know, the usual. Nefarious plan, bah, bah, bah. Destory my enemies, yada, yada." "Every day is the same for this lady, I mean like 'Lady! I need a day off.'" "Ah, have you hear about Larry? He got dusted by the blonde with the awful puns." "Ooooh, not Larry!" "Cheers to Larry. Rest in peace soulmes." After bumping mugs, they dump the coffee and salute their lost friend by heart bumping. "Oh no, here comes Lloyd." "What is up awesome opossums?" A Geist came in. "We're not opossums." "Why are you not at the big meeting? The Nefarious plan is in sink son!" "Sure, it could be a big winner…" "Wer are saying our goodbyes to Larry if you don't mind…" "Yeah, I hear about that. Let's me flint one to him. Oops, flinty hands." Lloyd droop the mugs from one of the Beowolf. "Argh, nice." "You check me out when I possess a bunch of boulders. Way bigger than you dingoes. How about that game~" "Okay, no, we are not Dingoes." "Are you sure? Because you look like a couple of 'Dingo's to me!" "Why you!" The Beowolf that lost his mug try to destroy the Geist but his friend hold him down as he take a sip of coffee. "Ha, ha, ha, see you at the meeting! I don't want to brag but I'm a part of the Nefarious plan." Lloyd left. "Ah, I hate the floating idiot!" "Mike, he not worth it man." "Yeah, okay." "Hey, why don't we eat the flesh of innocent citizens?" "You always know what to say to me Marty."**

"My puns are awful, NO, ITS YOU THAT IS AWFUL!" "I didn't know that Grimms have friends." "Marty~! You should have let Mike destroy Lloyd~~…" "Nora, stop." "See you at next episode."


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

"Bad new guys, it seem it just two skits today instead of one." DS told them. "What!?" "Don't worry, it still the same."

*Opening scene*

" **Good morning sister." Weiss said to Winter as she twirl into the den/kitchen. "Your form could use some work." Weiss look depress only behind Winter's back.**

 **[Scene change}**

 **Ruby was eating cereal when Yang came in and was pouring a bowl for herself only for the box to be empty as the oldest glare at the youngest. "The early bird gets the cereal-" "Heya!" Yang tackle Ruby and the two tussle at the ground until the blonde get to spoon and put it in her mouth while the red hair whole the rest of the bowl.**

 **[Scene change}**

" **Must you slurp like a savage?" Winter criticizes her sister as Weiss try to drink tea.**

 **[Scene change}**

 **Ruby try to open a bag of chips only for it to pop at the bottom and the chips spread on the couch. Yang hop on to take a set before notice the crunch then reach a pull a chip. "Sofa chip, yum!" Both ate one.**

 **[Scene change}**

" **Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Weiss was chase by a Beo-wolf and a Geist as Winter watch from a far. "You have to learn to do things for yourself. You will thank me later." Weiss was able to send the two Grimm away thank to a branch she bend to launch them into the air before she hop in joy.**

 **[Scene change}**

 **The half-sisters were walking in the woods with their dog when an apple fell and hit Ruby. Yang was piss that she punch a hole onto the tree while expressing her sister before both hop away holding arms.**

"Even though Winter just trying to show Weiss how to do thing properly, my vote goings to Ruby and Yang for their stronger bond of caring for each out." Jaune said as the winners' cheers for victory and Weiss amended defeat.

*Scene change*

 **Ren was sleep on his bed when the door to the dorm open creepily and Nora creep in with a nurse outfit. "Wake up lazy bum! Nurse Nora is here to help you!" "Eh, Nora, you don't have medical training." "Eh, how hard could it be?" Nora try to test for a pulse only to find none. "Hm, according to this thingy, you're dead." "What?" "Yeah, no pulse." "That go on the chest, not the foot." Nora then move it from the foot to the chest. "Ah, there the old ticker." "My chest Nora." "Look, I didn't tell you how to break your foot so don't tell me how to medicine!" "Can I go back to sleep please?" "Not until I take your temperature." Ren open his mouth, but Nora was aiming for a different opening. "Mmm, guess again." Ren was freak out that he smack Nora's hand away. "Hey! Stopping a baby, I'm trying to cure you!" "I just want to get some sleep." "Okay, fine! Let me check your reflex then I leave you along." "Nora walk to the end of the bed and pick up Magnhild. "This will sting a bit." "Uh, what are you doing?" "Try not to move too much, I don't want to break the wrong leg." "What?! Don't break any legs, put the hammer down Nora!" "I'm sorry Ren, but I have to follow the nurse oath. No Surrender, No Retreat!" Ren then got up. "It's a miracle, I'm feel all better. In fact, I'm going to do some lap. Ow, ow, ow… so health!" Ren force himself to move in order to save himself while Nora turn creepy to the camera. "I knew my love could cure him."**

*Bonk* "What?" Nora has knock out Ren as the rest back away from the sort of crazy hammer girl. "Okay,let just start the next episode when Ren wake up."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

"Okay, this will have a detective case, a teacher commercial, and a dad video." Somehow, everyone hide behind the couches in fear. "Well, roll the show."

*Opening scene*

' **It was a dark and lonely night, just like every other night. But that the live I've choose, a live of a junior detective.' Neptune drink milk before playing with a paddle ball, then Cinder came in. 'Then she came into my office. I know she was nothing but trouble the moment I lay my eyes on her.' "um, excuse me?' "How can I help you, doll face?" "I'm trying to find someone. Word on the street is, that you're the one to see." 'I can tell she was falling for me, falling hard.' "Wait, what?" "Um, Nothing! Care for a drink?" 'I hope she didn't notice that the glass was dirty.' "Um… no thanks." 'She notices.' "I am looking for the fall maiden, she… uh… my sister." 'Cleary she was lying, but she was a hot tamale that I could not tell her no.' "Can we move this along?!" "First is a little matter of fee." "Money is no object." 'That was my favorite tune. But what she didn't know is, sometime I prefer to be pay in smooches.' Neptune went in for the kiss, but Cinder slap him out. "Back off buster!" 'The case is falling apart faster than a piñata in a mean kid's birthday party. Lucky for me, I was the only game in town, or was I?" Just then, Zwei crash through with a different detective hat. "Hey, this is my case. Get out of here you animal!" "Well you can't be worse than that guy. You're hire." Zwei and Cinder left while Neptune hold in the tears. 'She was gone from my life. It was like she rip off my heart and taking it with her. But I'm a big boy, and I've figure there no uses crying over spill milk.' As he spins his hat, the milk spilled. "Noooooooo!" "Forget it dude, it chibi town." Sun said as he continues playing the sax.**

"I'm going to kill him then her." "No Zwei, she evil!" "Someone get the duct tape!" "I blame the grimms."

*Scene change*

" **ha, ha. Are you weak and winy, too soft to face the outdoors? Do people confuse you with a newborn kitten?" Port throw the drum stick he was eating into the fire before getting up. "Well you're in luck, because I'm here to help you." As he walks to the side with the camera following, the words 'MAN! UP! WITH PORT' shown. "Today, we are going to make a fort with some trees, a hammer, and your bare teeth. Just kidding, we don't need a hammer." He throws the hammer he was holding into a tree. "All we need is determination, sheer will power and manliness. It won't be easy, but if you would stick with me…." Just then, Winter came in and create a fort with her powers. "I mean sure, that one way to do it. But her butt's going to be cold." The camera man agrees.**

"As much as I don't want to say it, Mr. Port is right." "You got that right, she will be call Ice Buns until it was thawed out." "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, Ice Buns!"

*Scene change*

" **Hey guys, this is Tai's tech blog. I heard these blogs are all the rage so I figure how hard it could be – argh!" Tai fell down and broke his camera while walking.**

 ***Time jump***

" **Yeah, I drop my camera and it broken after 5 seconds but hey, I got a backup. Check this out!" Zwei wave to the lens. "That right, Zwei cam! Who a good boy, you are." *Bark bark* Zwei start chasing something and Tai fell on his head. "No, Zwei, come back, sit, stay!"**

 ***Time jump***

" **Okay, one last camera. But not any camera." He was zoom out by lift off. "Drone cam, how cool is this! Check out this bird eye view of… oh." A crow crash into the camera and both fell to the ground, as it was Qrow who was the bird; Tai came to check the damage before running away with the drone. "Please like, comment and describe!"**

"Uncle Qrow!" "I think Winter want to see this." "The cool bird was defeated by the toy." "To the next episode!"


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

"Skating, virus, and Scooby Doo cameo, GO!" 'Who Scooby Doo?"

*opening scene*

 **The boys were skating with Sun being a pro. "It true on what they, you never forget to skate." Jaune argue with the fellow blonde. "Who say that?" "Guys." "What guys!" "Those who don't fell don't." Jaune was about to fell but grab Ren's arm. "Do you mind?" "Please don't let go, I am tired to be the first on to fail." "Fine, but no hands below the waist." "Hey, this isn't so back, I think I'm getting the hang of this." "Coming through!" Sun push Neptune in a spin before he grab Ren's other arm. "Really?" "Wow, I feel so safe in your hand, like you're a rock." "Right, I know." "Okay, that enough of that." Ren push the other two away and all three fell. "Guys, please, you're embarrassing yourself." "How do you make it easy?" "Ah dun, my tail help me balance. It the best thing about, other than my abs, and my charm, and my natural beau-TY!" Ruby skate over Sun's tail. "You were saying." "Just that I'm the best, the best boy in the whole damn world! I'm great, just going to cry tears of happliness." Sun left and Jaune was knock out.**

"Ouch, glad you don't have a cat tail like your boyfriend." "He not my boyfriend and who say I don't have on." "You need help on skating Jaune?" "Yet, just keep it between the two of us."

*scene change

" **Hm…" Ozpin say as he, Port, Ooobleck, and Winter try to remove a computer virus while Penny walk by. "I just don't understand, what could have given us a computer virus all of a sudden?" Penny then sneeze which cause the virus become a higher threat level, Winter try to dentine it but Penny's so call cold cause it.**

"Wait, how could a robot send a virus to the Beacon network?" "Um… WIFI?" "Oh, that make totally sense!" "No it doesn't!" "Come down, it just a skit."

" **Alright, this is your last chance. CONFFE! Or I will beat the stuffing out of you." Neptune was interrogating a big stuff bear with Ruby's hairdo when Sun came in panting. "What, you play with dolls, I don't!" "Dude focus! I just found out someone else has solving mysteries in town." "But that our thing, we're the Junior Detectives, who's muscle in on our turf?" "They call themselves the Mystery Bunch." It was team JPNR and Zwei that dress as the Scooby gang. "Is this a cosplay?" "Is there a mystery around?" "I sure we stumble a pond one by accident." "I'm the smart one!" "I can go for a delicious large sandwich." Zwei agree with Juane. "Also, G-G-G-G-G-G-Grim! ZOWKS!" A Beowolf appear and chase the gang through doors in the same hallway as random stuff happen. "So wait, what does this accomplish?" "I'm not sure, but this is 90% of what they do." Qrow show up for a swim before going back to the door.**

 ***Scene change***

 **They caught the Grim and Jaune was eating Zwei Snack. "Now let's get to the bottom of this mystery." It was Wong in the Grim suit that Ren and Pyrrha. "Old man shop keep?!" He mumble the same phase use in the cameo show. "Another case solve with minamul effort." "I have glasses!" Nora shout as the rest laugh, while Sun and Neptune was eating Zwei Snack. "What just happen here?" "I don't know man, just keeping dog food until we get to their level."**

"hahahahahahahahahah! We don't get it…." "Okay, on to the next shown!"


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

"Mostly this about girls with mustaches trying to be junior detectives and dad being handyman of all things."

*scene opening*

" **Guys, we got a leak. Somebody call a plumber!" Ruby said as she held a broken faulted. "Look like somebody need help from the FIXER." Taiyang said with a fixing cap. "No, no, we just need a plumber." "What did I tell you girls? As long as I'm around, you don't need to pay Plumbers, electrics, ignore that, and dentists." His tooth fell. {Flash scene) "You see that, Plumbing is my middle name! Hey, have you seen a tooth anywhere?" As Tai look for his tooth, Ruby step back from the leak.**

 ***Scene Jump***

" **Arh, Bumblebee come on! Maybe it time for a tune-up?" Yang said as her bike is choking smoke and her dad appear. "Dad, no. I have a mechanic." "Okay, that fine. At least let me start a bon fire, so you can throw all your money in it! Because that you doing when going to a 'mechanic'. And by the way, throw my corpse in too because I'm 'dead to you'." "Geez, okay, fine. Do your fixer thing."** **{Flash scene) Yang bike move like a broken record. "Look at that, good as new, well new-ish." A part fell. "You don't need that part." "Whaa!" Ruby was launch to the sky by water.**

"We're going to the doctor after this. I don't take no for an answer." "Okay, sure." "Just don't tell our dad." "I think he be the last to know."

*Scene change*

 **Sun and Neptune came back from work. "Can't believe we save all of those orphans." They face forward to see Nora and Pyrrha wearing their mustaches. "What on your face?" "We want to become junior detective too.~" "Yeah, we're She-tective." "Yeah, well it take more than a mustache to become detective." Pyrrha grab Sun's hand as look close up while pointing some detail. "I delouse you ate Neptune's candy bar." *Silent* "Dude man, you said all of the Grimm work together and toke them." "Come on man, I was starving and you never share." "Okay, that was a lucky guess but that still doesn't make you a detective." "Look at what I have found." Nora open a hidden closet and pull out a skeleton. "Dude, I think they have better mustaches than us." "Whoa, we have a closet." Pyrraput on sunglasses on the close up. "No bones about it." "YEAH!"**

"Hey, think I can join you Pyrrha?" "Sure Jaune, and I can show you the ropes." YEAH! We going to solve mysteries and defeat Grimms!" "We did that in the last episode."

*Scene change*

" **Ah man, the computer frozen up again." "This thing is busted." Taiyang jump to where his daughters are. "Oh ho, nothing is busted when the fixer is here." "Hey dad, think you can fix the computer?' "The computer… yeah, I can do it." He began to do random stuff without knowing. "Think that would keep him?" "Yang, the man never learn how to change his wall paper." "Fair enough." The girls left to get things fix. "Ruby, this thing said you have cookies, you know those are bad for** your **…" His tooth fell off. "…teeth."**

"How long was he on the wall paper change?" "About a month." "He couldn't change with the world, next episode."


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

"Neptune a jerk to Yang, Roman and Neo doing scams, and Jaune is on the run. Any replay?" "What!" "I hope I get to punch him through a wall." "What a scam?" "I get to break legs?" "I'm have to change everything about me!" "Hold on Jaune, maybe it just a big misunderstanding."

*Scene opening*

 ***burp!* Yang has release her hold when Neptune came in. "Yang, you are so uncus." "What? I got plenty of cue. I got cue coming out of my ears." "Do you know what your problem is?" "What, is it that I'm awesome, that I've make this to easy, that I care too much, you know you can stop me at any time." "That you're a tomboy!" Silent to the white eyes girls. "What did you say?" "Uh oh…" "You should be more like a lady. Like Ruby, she so sweet and kind." "Ummm, we should talk about something else. Does anyone want cake, I can bake one." "Or Weiss, she's way more culture than you are." "It's true, I am." "Or Nora, like the way she boop your nose, adorable." "Awww~" "Right now you are not adorable. Get it together girl and who knows, I might ask you on a date." Yang walk with an angry face and punch Neptune to the wall. "Boop." "Well I think she's adorable." Nora said and the rest agree.**

"Can't believe he say that." "I know, wish I could pound him." "Racist, come in every form." "Ever tell Yang that." "Girls are scary, except you Pyrrha." "Thank you." 'He's comfy around me!'

*Scene change*

" **Are you feeling slow and uncool?" Roman said with him and Neo at the pool while Nora, Zwei, Sun and Taiyang was there and the older respond. "I'm listening." "Then you need a shot of Torch Quick energy drink, it'll fire you up." Neo toss free sample to everyone including Qrow who came, Zwei was hit to the water and Qrow is the only one that is fine with the drink while the rest are puking.**

 **Commercial change**

" **Come to Crazy Roman's Steal and Wheel." Roman said with bikes being sold as Neo a. [Mad as a Hatter] sign "Take advance of our sales, our prices are unhinge." Yang hop on one of them only for it to fall apart.**

 **Commercial change**

" **Has you been hurt by toxic drinks, or defective motorcycle." Roman said in a room full of books on selfs and Neo pull a [Shameful!] sign. "I'm Roman Torckwick, and I will fight for you." The people they scam has come for a beat down. "Here some satisfying customer now." "Oh this will be satisfying alright." Yang said as all attack. "Call for a free consultation today!"**

"I want to bash their skulls!" "And beat their legs!"

*Scene change*

" **Why do I feel like I forget something?" Jaune said to himself as he was walking down the street with a candy bar. "Oh wait, did I forget to pay for this candy bar?" "Hey you, stop right there!" Neptune and Sun, both with mustaches, came out of the shop he was before. "Oh no, I afraid something like this would happen, I've gone Rogue." Jaune ran away with the two boy eye glaring at each other. Near Beacon, Jaune was hiding behind the pillars. "They going to throw the book at me, maybe two books. I have to stay in stealth mode." "Hey Jaune." "Ahh!" Ruby surprise him without knowing. "What you doing?" "I gone Rogue." "Okay, I don't know what that means." "It means that I'm a wanted man, one wrong move and it all came crashing down." "Yet, still don't know what you are talking about." Then Sun and Neptune came. "Hey man, didn't you hear us? Stop!" "It the fuzz's, they've track me down, have to go. Tell the world my story!" "I will! What was his story again?" Juane was packing for the run. "My life is over, I-I have to start a whole new life. I know, I call myself '** _ **Felipe**_ **'." "Do I want to know?"** _ **Felipe**_ **hide under the bed. "I'm a fudged Ren, public enemy #1, a man with no face, my home is the night! Also call me** _ **Felipe.**_ **" Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey, is Juane in there?" "Do you mean** _ **Felipe**_ **?" "Who** _ **Felipe**_ **?"** _ **Felipe**_ **has tie the sheet to make a rope and hand one end to Ren and throw the other out of the window. "I won't forget your help my friend but you must forget about me. I was never here. I now join the underworld." Then** _ **Felipe**_ **try to climb down outside but fail. "Was I supposed to tie that somewhere?" "Waaaahhhh!" Then those two boys came. "Hey Ren, have you seen Juane, he left his wallet at the store." "You never catch me Jonny Law, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"**

"Told you it was just a big misunderstanding Juane. And if it wasn't, I will help in jury." "Ain't you supposed to be a lawyer?" "You got that right _Felipe!"_ "To the next episode!"


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

"Juane, how do you did with car?" "Fine, on the side note Pyrrha don't handle boats so well." "It's tr-true." "Okay…. Ruby, how your sister handle any problem?" "With a bang, literary…" "Don't you mean with a 'Yang'?" "Don't try to cover up your mistake. Now final question, are you still want to form a band everyone?" "Yes!" "Okay, Start!"

*Opening scene*

 **Sun and Neptune were driving in a police car with Jaune seating in the back with a helmet as all has mustaches. "Thanks for letting me come along guys." "I'm still not happy about this, a civilizing has no place in the junior detective business." "I know partner, but the** **junior police chief think it ok for P.R." "I'll try to stay out of your way." "Just remember kid, if anything go down then we can't guarantee your safety." Then the radio go on. "Sound like a four-seven-niner." "A suppression cloud formation?! Let's roll." Sun took out sunglass and Neptune hit the gas to speed off, and run over someone. "We ah, got a report, of a hit and run… investigate now." Neptune recall as Juane's mustache fell off.**

"Whoa, and I thought Nora was going to force Yang into doing that." "Yup." "Could be."

*Scene change*

 **Yang blast a hole on the wall in 'the escape room' and Winter yell at her. "That's not how it works! You soppose to find clues and solve puzzle." "Or you could do it the fast way." "Are you going to punch your way through every problem in life?" "Have you meet Yang?" Ruby said and Winter sigh. "I wonder how Qrow is doing with the boys." In the other room. "We're never getting out of here! What are we going to do when we out of food? Aaaaahhhhhh!" Sun ran in circle. "I think you boys are overlooking a obvious solution." "You mean, eat Juane?" "What? Why me?" "Hm, tender." Ren check Juane's muscle as Qrow sigh. "Yeah, we're never getting out of here." *Boom* Yang punch a hole through the wall that connect the two rooms. "Oh, hey guys."**

"I am not paying for the damage you two with always make." "What!" "That seem fair." "Pyrrha, I think everyone is going to eat me when the food ran out." "Don't worry, I protect you."

*Scene change*

 **Roman was pulling Cinder into the forest. "Now basks in my genius." "What the heck is this mess?" Emerald, Mercy, Neo, a Beowolf and a Geist was forming a band. "This….* drum roll* Is Trouble Class!" The band play. "We're finally going to rip our enemies to shreds and win the the battle of bands. Metaphorily speaking." "This is the dumbest thing I ever hear." "but wait, you didn't seen the best part. Neo, bring for the death gun." Cannon roll in. "Roman, I underestimated you. This is truly fiendish. The band is just a distraction so you can shot them with-" Fireworks pop out with Roman laughing. "Pyrotechnic baby, the other bands don't stand a chance." His hat is on fire. "You're fired." Cinder walk away and *Ramathan***

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, he on fire." "The joke burn Yang's puns." "My puns are not that bad." "Don't be a hot head." "That right, we should have lasers." "Seem reasonable." "Lighting effect for my band!" "Why am I not in a band?" "Who knew? On to the next episode."


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

"Happy early Halloween!" D.S. said as candy was on the table, Nora was tie up as she was going to eat it all. "Let hurry before death is a pawn us."

*Opening scene*

 **Yang and Ruby came into the kitchen with a big pumpkin then they place it on the table. "I love this time of year." Me too, everything feels so festive!" As the half-sisters left, a Geist who was hated but most beowolf came floating in. "Hm, what that? It smells like an evil plan." It possesses the pumpkin when Ruby came in and chop it in have with Crescent Rose. "Ah, not the face!" It was made into a pumpkin pie. "Ahhh, the perfect pumpkin pie." "I call first slice." With a sinner look, Yang cut it. "Owchies!"**

*blarr!* "Hm, the Grimm must have taste bad."

*Scene change*

 **Nora was stirring a cutlet with an evil laugh when Jaune and Pyrrha came in and turn on the lights. "Hhheeeyyyy Nora, what you're doing?" "Yeah, what is this?" "oh just making a love potion for someone special in mind." She was giggle at. "Nora you never going to trick Ren into-" "We'll just be going then." "Okay, see you later.~" As the two left, Ren pop out of the pot. "Nora! I can't- gack!" She hit him will her hammer then push him back as she continues to stir with humming with an evil grin."**

Ren slide away from Nora, as she was ashamed for her actions.

*Scene change*

" **It's October 31** **st** **! *thump* Do you know what day it is?" Ruby Fell of her bed in the morning and ask Weiss. "Hallow-" "It's my BIRTHDAY!" The leader shock half of her team. "What, your birthday?" "Yep." Yang said in an annoyed face. Team JPNR was trick or treating and get candy from Mr. Wrong. "Trick or treat!" 'It's my birthday." Ruby get their treats. Dr. Oobleck place a bowl of candies for the class to have one, but Ruby take them all since it's her birthday as she leave a note. "Alright, did everyone buy their costume for the party?" Yang ask the team but finish eating candies. "I mean I kinda hoping that you guys buy one for me because it my birthday." Everyone was annoyed by the leader's greed but her sister got a plan for revenge. At the party, ruby was dress as a trash can as Nurse Nora walks by. "Nice costume Ruby." "I didn't pick this! Gack!" She fell down and could not get up. "Please help me, it my birthday." Nora just throw her cup at Ruby. "Happy Birthday!"**

"Why did you guys be mean to me!?" "Because you are more spoil than Weiss in that day sis." "Hey! Thought it is true in a way." "Who are you and what have you done to my teammate?" "the end is coming, because only a few episodes are let."


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

"FINAL ESPISODE AND IT THE BATTLEOF THE BAND!" "YEAH!" "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

*scene opening*

" **That you all for coming for the first ever-" "Agno go!" "-banttle of the bands." Ozpin has intro everyone as he continues. "Now let's of introduce our contestants, *Sigh* Puns and Roses!" "We will melt your bones!" Yang came in with a power slide. "Wait, wait, no, it wasn't recording. Do it again!" "DAD! So the last time!" "The NEPTUNES." The boy band dance to the music. "Yeah!" "I told you they love the makeup." Neptune and Jaune was about to hi-5 each other but Sun and Ren stop them. "No!" "The trouble cliffs." "The Trouble-cliffs *fwoosh* No! Neo! That wasn't the cue!" She doesn't care. "P3N3, oh the that Penny spell cute." Penny has the DJ equipment on her and play. "I'm DJ ready." "Alright, that enough! Let's not waste any time because** **The Trouble-cliffs are going to take the gold tonight. Sure, that seem fair." "As they play, most of the watchers are into the music, but the other bands are surprise into a weird way. "What are you doing?" "Huh?" "Are you playing… music?" "What kind of competition you think this was?" "A… battle of the bands." "Yeah, exactly." Everyone that know was weaponized. "Oh,** a **'battle' of the bands. Right." "Did anyone brings their weapons?" "He, he, can't we just get along with the power of music?" Neo has her puppy eyes on but Nora just hit Mercy with a drum. "Now, let the battle begin!" Everyone that cover as Neo pull up a sign. [Uh-oh.] Weiss sent cymbals at Sun who block it with his mic while Ruby launch Zwei by guitar at the Beo-wolf as the Geist hide in a base drummer which Nora bash on it. Weiss sent her piano at Emerald who jump over it and dodge Penny's laser, which one end up pushing Jaune into Neptune by chain reaction. "Not again." He puffs up. Oobleck, Port Winter and Qrow, who are the judges, watch everything as Blake chase a screaming Roman as she dodges Penny and hit her with her tambourine, knock her glasses which hit Roman. The Grimms are running away, Sun carry Neptune away, Neo and Yang clash mic and ax and Mercy plays his guitar on Penny's DJ equipment and wear her glasses as Ruby end the show and season. "Ha, ha, ha! Oh what a crazy sequent of event, am I right. Thanks again for another season of colorful characters and crazy hyganes! Here to next season, goodbye everybody! Hagr!" Nora knock out Ruby. "Wait, was she on my team?"**

*Boom crash bam* "What going on?" "They having their own battle fight." "Pyrrha, I need you!" "Well, until next season."


	23. Chapter 23-24

**Episode 23 and 24**

 **Disclaimer:** they mess up the order!

"Why are we still here?" D.S. look through a list. "Damn it, they did two extra OVA episode because they forgot two episodes! Let's just forward the hour.

 **Matrix cameo**

"Wow, that just crazy." They all said at the same time as D.S. whack them back with the forget hammer. "I should have known."

 **Christmas Special**

"How did you mess up the story?!" "It's not our fault there more than one favorite!" *whack* "SHUT UP!"


End file.
